


Random Thoughts In A Bar

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Set in the second half of season six, not long after Sam gets his soul back.After their separation, the brothers are closer than ever, swearing to themselves never to let the other out of their sight.





	Random Thoughts In A Bar

Dean  
::::::::::::::::  
Dean halted for a moment as he exited the men's room, eyes quickly searching out his brother, relaxing instantly as he saw him immobile in the same position as he’d left him. Yeah, there he was, sitting at the counter nursing a beer, shoulders curved in a little on themselves, trying to make his large frame as unthreatening as possible.  
Dean knew that Sam had never really liked hanging around in bars, preferring to drink his beer in the quiet of a motel room, in front of his laptop or watching some crappy movie on TV but since Sam had gotten his soul back, the brothers tended to gravitate towards each other even more than before, fearful that the slightest inattention would end up with the loss of the other.

Boy, Dean thought ironically to himself, if they had, as Lisa once called it "the most unhealthy tangled up crazy thing" of a relationship before, it had upped its intensity to red-alert levels now.  
Sam had started to follow him wherever he went, volunteering now one excuse, now another but Dean was more than happy to let his brother tail along like a giant shadow, equally content to keep his re-souled little brother in his sights.

He lingered in the doorway another moment, scrutinizing the room. He noticed the appreciative glances that the women threw Sam's way. His little brother was a handsome dude and he could have the girls dancing to his tune like the Pied Piper if he wanted, but he seemed oblivious to their interested glances.

Dean shook his head wryly.

He knew the kind of girls Sammy liked, classy brunettes; intelligent well-versed women; the kind whom they rarely encountered in their daily lives. He recalled Sarah and Madison. Sam had been instantly attracted to them, both fitting his stereotype down to a tee.

Dean’s heart still clenched for the death Sam had been forced to mete out to Madison.   
He sometimes wondered about Sarah, if she’d settled down, maybe had a couple of kids. He’d liked her on the spot.   
She would’ve been so right for Sam but their lives had gone from bad to worse, as fate had piled more and more crap on their shoulders until they’d been practically submerged by it.

Somehow, they’d survived it all.  
He had Sam back and that was the only thing that mattered.   
Sam was his kid. Dean had raised him, wiped his tears, soothed his hurts and fed him so many Lucky Charms that he should’ve grown up to be a leprechaun and not the Jolly Green Giant!  
He sauntered over towards the bar and took his place at his brother's side

Sam.  
::::::::::..  
Sam's eyes had surreptitiously followed his brother as he made his way to the toilets.   
He was well aware that danger could be awaiting them even in crowded places such as this, and for the Winchesters a simple trip to the men's room could be tantamount to taking your life in your hands.  
Ghouls, shape shifters, demons, any sort of supernatural goon could be lying in wait behind a closed door.

He remained on edge until he saw his brother's reflection in the bar-room mirror, strolling back over towards him. 

He was aware that Dean still regarded him as a kid, someone to protect and to care for, but Sam knew it was no longer the case. He could look after himself and Dean too if need be, but somehow knowing his big brother was still looking out for him made him feel safe and loved. 

To Sam, Dean was home, father, mother, brother and best friend all rolled into one and he regularly thanked the absent God for the gift of his sibling.  
In a life full of danger and pain, Dean was his one constant and without any false modesty he knew he was Dean's.   
They were each other's anchor in this sea of tempest and storm which they navigated blindly, with no idea of what would be their final port of call.

Sam had hoped, before he’d jumped into the Cage, that Dean would’ve found a semblance of normality with Lisa but as soon as his brother had seen him, he’d thrown it all to the four winds to come back and stand at his side.   
Although Sam had genuinely wanted his brother to have a good life, he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn't happy that Dean had chosen to come back to him.

What a pair they were!  
The truth was that they just couldn't live without the other by their side, and though Sam hadn't heard Lisa's description of their "tangled-up" relationship, he’d have had to agree with every word she said.

 

"Everything okay, Sammy-boy? You didn't miss me, did you?" Dean smiled as he took his place next to his brother, bumping shoulders.   
"Nah, Dean. I didn't even notice that you were gone," was the calm reply.

It was a blatant lie and they both knew it, but they didn't need words to understand one another. Sometimes words were overrated.

The end


End file.
